Mr Langcaster and the Murder on the Ponyville Express
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Trottingham detective Mr. Langcaster and Roseluck take a train ride to Ponyville for a flower festival, much to Mr. Langcaster's dismay. But when the sound of a gun shot catches the ear of Mr. Langcaster, the nice quiet trip turns into train ride of murder in this murder mystery.


**Mr. Langcaster and the Murder on the Ponyville Express**

**by Dr. John Smith**

Twilight and her friends boarded the Ponyville Express. They had visited the crystal Empire for a week to watch the marriage of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and the birth of Cadance and Shining Armor's new foal; it actually happened the same day, after the foal's birth Cheese proposed. Not all the group was returning to Ponyville, after a few stops, the first being Trottingham. Rarity looked at the view of Trottingham clock tower, the Trottingham eye, and of course, the shopping center. Rarity was in swoon with the city, it didn't have as many luxuries as Canterlot, but it had a feel of family and fancy.

-Roseluck's Flower Shop-

Roseluck; a pretty young mare with a dark red mane with a pink streak in it and a cream colored coat, was fixing some of the flowers on display. A light brown stallion with a black mane walked out from the back room; he wore a nice gray suit under a long, brown trench coat. He sniffed some of the flowers.

"Marvelous flowers Rosy!" the stallion said.

Roseluck rolled her eyes and spoke in a thick cockney accent "Yea' Mistah' L-Castah' that's wat you said about my last flowahs. Same smell too." she snarkily finished.

The stallion rolled his eyes and chuckled "It's Langcaster Rosy, Mr. Langcaster. I swear if I didn't know you as much as I do, I would have sent you to that Higgins pony." he jokingly said.

Roseluck sighed in aggravation as Mr. Langcaster continued "Any mail?"

"Nope." Roseluck said "But, we're 'eaded out to the train station in a bit." she said as she adjusted some lilacs. Mr. Langcaster looked at her oddly "Wha? Do I 'ave somefin' in me teef?"

He shook his head "I was just wondering why you said 'we' implying I was attending on going with you."

"You ah'" she said, not looking away from the lilacs.

"You are failing to see that I must stay here." Mr. Langcaster said "If I were to leave my apartment, then how will I know if a customer drops by about her father murdered?"

"Or a filly 'ooh lost 'er puppy." Rose Luck snickered.

Mr. Langcaster shot her a glare "You do that case once, and suddenly you are branded for life." he sighed "Why must I go?" he asked innocently.

"Because, I 'Elp you on youah' on yoh' cases, so you must come wifh me to get flowahs'." she snapped at him. Mr. Langcaster sighed in defeat.

-Trottingham Train Station-

Rarity continued to look out of the window, seeing all the happy faces. She noticed a stallion in a blue uniform kiss his wife and foal before getting on an army green train. She sighed at the thought of being alone. Soon she heard Pinkie laughing and turned her head.

Pinkie was laughing at a face Cheese was making. She was always looking for a mate, but never to this degree. Rarity considered herself a proud bachelorette, but for some reason, as of late she has felt lonely.

Suddenly the door to the cabin whipped open, revealing Mr. Langcaster and Roseluck "Good evening everyone!" Langcaster shouted in glee, Roseluck put her head in her forehoof, Mr. Langcaster noticing "What's wrong Rosey?"

Roseluck sighed "You just came in wifh a bit 'appy smile an' shou'ed loike a big i'iot." she deadpanned.

Mr. Langcaster chuckled "Calm down Rosey." he looked to the Mane 6 and their husbands, excluding Rarity "And who may me and Miss. Luck be sitting with?"

Twilight giggled "We are the protectors of Equestria." Flash nodded.

"The Mane 6!" Rainbow Dash shouted, startling Soarin and their three year old filly, Rainbow giggled nervously "Sorry guys..."

"Who are you?" Applejack asked. Nuzzling hers and Caramel's foal.

"Ahh..." Mr. Langcaster said "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Mr. Langcaster, and my assistant Roseluck."

"'Ow are yah." Roseluck said.

Suddenly Twilight's eyes glowed "Are you 'THE' Mr. Langcaster?" he nodded, causing her to squeal like a little filly.

Flash tapped her shoulder "What's wrong hon?"

"He's Mr. Langcaster!" she shouted "Famed detective in all of Trottingham!"

"Well I don't like to brag, but-" Langcaster began before being interrupted by Twilight "Is it true that you stopped the elusive diamond thief 'Dapper Thief'?" she asked.

Mr. Langcaster nodded "It's true, he is currently in Buckshire prison" he heard an 'ahem' from Roseluck and chuckled nervously "Now if you excuse me, I must sit and rest. Long journey ahead and everything." the group nodded as Mr. Langcaster sat down next to Rarity "Excuse me ma'am?"

Rarity jumped "Who wah?"

"Is this seat taken?" he asked

Rarity shook her head "Please, do sit down." when he sat down, Rarity asked him a question "Was everything Twilight said true?"

Mr. Langcaster began to laugh "Oh indeed, why, my first case was about a little fill-" he was cut off my the sound of a gun shot.

"What was that?" Rarity asked?

"A gun shot" Mr. Langcaster said as he bolted to the door, stopping by Roseluck "And I thought this trip would be boring." he remarked as he ran off to the source of the shooting.

-Conductor's Corridor-

Mr. Langcaster; along with Roseluck and the Mane 6, arrived at the Conductor's room, only to find the corpse of the deceased. "Oh dear god." Mr. Langcaster said quietly.

Roseluck looked to him with worry "Mistuh' L-Castuh? Somefing wrong?" she knew this face all to well; anytime he investigated a murder, he got dark and serious and wouldn't stop until the killer was brought to justice. "Mistuh' L-Castuh, iffin yah wan' tah go 'ome, we can get off at the next station."

"No, no Rosey. We have an investigation on our hooves, if we leave now everyone could die and it would be my fault." he said darkly "I won't let that happen again..." he then ran off to the engine room, leaving Roseluck and the group behind.

"What did he mean by 'again'?" Rarity asked.

Roseluck sighed "Mistuh' L-Castuh' 'as a bit of a dark past..." he hung her head low.


End file.
